


Your Madness Overcomes

by TehRevving



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 23:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: You watch V and his failing body, reminiscing on how it used to be between the two of you.V x Neutral Reader. Angst. Smut.





	Your Madness Overcomes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know that the whole game takes place basically on one day and so does V’s decay, but bare with me and just pretend that it takes longer and there’s beds and privacy involved, otherwise how are we gonna get the smut in?
> 
> This is just an exploratory piece on V. You all know how much I love writing smut with angst and I couldn’t resist.

Looking at him now, while his eyes are closed in his only available escape from the pain that torments him; sleep, it’s so easy to pretend that he’s getting better, but you know it’s a lie. 

V looks at peace for once with his inky hair mused from his fitful sleep. The harsh lines just starting to fade from his face, but you know they’ll just return once he wakes and the pain begins to lance through him once more. You know he doesn’t have much time left, there’s nothing you can do about it and you just want to savour every moment that the two of you have left. Soon he will be gone, and all you will have are these memories.

It makes your heart ache, that you can’t take the pain away, all you can do is be strong for him. You can’t break, can’t show weakness, no matter what. No matter how much you want to fall apart when he trembles in your arms, barely able to stay standing.

Where he had once stood, tall and proud and straight, now he’s hunched over. Spine curved like he just can’t support his own weight. You’ve tried, to place a hand on the small of his back, try to get him to straighten. He melts at your touch, which makes the slouching worse, as you try to encourage him to stand straight. 

V has always been receptive to your touch, his skin singing for any contact at all. You hope that your skin on his manages to dull the pain somewhat, though you doubt it.

He’s always been thin, almost disturbingly so, but he had been strong. You hadn’t ever worried about his body breaking under the strain of just existing, not like you do now. 

V had been strong enough to hold you down, to pick you up and move you wherever he wanted you to be. He had been strong enough to take control, on the battlefield and in the bedroom. 

V had been dominant, primal and animilistic and fuck it had been absolutely amazing. He wanted to hurt, to hunt, to be a predator and you wanted nothing more than to be his prey. 

You still wanted it. 

You wanted him to tie you up like he used to. To bend you over the rubble and spank you with his palm, his cane. To slide the tip of it through your dripping folds, to make you take the handle of the cold metal into your mouth. For him to force you to suck on it in a crude imitation until you earned the right for it to be replaced with your master’s cock. 

His voice had been spun silk as he recited poetry in your ear. Somehow, he managed to make it sound sinful and lewd, interspersed with the sort of filthy dirty talk that would make a demon blush, though, he was one wasn’t he? Technically.

His voice still was silk, when he could manage to get through a sentence without being out of breath and coughing. 

It wasn’t fair.

You recalled how he would pull on your hair in time with his brutal thrusts, how he would take his pleasure from you while you cried out the single syllable of his name to the heavens. Your pleasure came second, but it didn’t matter, it was an act on his part. He would tease you, edge you until you could hardly even mutter his name but he was a good master. He would let you come when you behaved, throw you over the edge with long, skilled fingers while he bit and teased at your neck. 

Just thinking about it now made you wet, made your body heat up in anticipation of something you knew couldn’t happen anymore. 

Now, if anything was to happen, you had to be in control. All it had taken was one night, you remembered it so clearly. V had asked you to take control, to ride him into the mattress because he didn’t feel strong enough. 

That was the last time he had been the predator. 

Now, every time, you rode him into the mattress, worried that his body would break. His head thrown back in overstimulation, like it was all too much for his weak body to handle, but he still wanted to please you. His long fingers still teased at you, but only to speed up the process because he just didn’t have the stamina anymore. His voice was still silk, but now it was him, crying out your name to the heavens while you took your pleasure from his breaking body. 

You can see the outline of his ribs as he writhes underneath you. They just become more and more pronounced with each shaky breath that he takes. You can feel them press against your palms as his chest weakly expands you, sometimes you know he struggles just to breathe. Even his heart beat is weaker, slower than it once was. It almost threatens to beat out of his chest when he gets close to orgasm, you can almost, almost see the outline, the distension of it against his thin, tattooed skin. 

And now, now when you lie on his heaving chest basking in the afterglow, he shakes like his bones aren’t strong enough to support the weight of your head. His stomach dips down below his hips now, and you can see straight down his pants to the bulge of his cock. You’re surprised his belt even keeps them up any more. 

He doesn’t eat or drink, not really. A tiny meal maybe once a day that he can barely keep down. He can’t manage more than a small sip of water at a time, he’s just running purely on whatever demonic energy is keeping him going.

You worry that you’ll crush him soon, that his hips will break underneath the weight of your own. That somehow your palms will push through his chest when you press against him for support. There are already bruises marking his skin, difficult to see against the swirling lines but they’re there. Bruises from where your fingers have pressed too hard against his skin, touches that wouldn’t bruise a normal person, but show up as dark purple marks on him. 

It was a few days ago that you noticed that you can wrap your small hands almost all the way around his waist. That you can hug him and your arms meet as they cross over his back, that his touch seems to get colder and colder by the day. 

He still looks at you with such want and longing, even as his skin slowly begins to flake away. He still glances at you, that little sideways smirk painting his lips as he recites poetry that somehow sounds dirty when it’s directed at you. It’s almost like he’s the man that he was, instead of the husk of a person that he’s slowly becoming. 

You’re terrified of losing him, but there’s nothing that you can do. You just have to watch him waste away and be there for him, whenever he needs you.

You think back to last night, when you rode him into the mattress. There was something about it, you couldn’t get enough. His whole body was shaking underneath yours, his head thrown back while he cried out. The bed was banging against the wall with each roll of your hips, with each whimper that left his lips. 

His hands had been scrabbling uselessly at your hips, not to make you stop, but just because he didn’t know what else to do. He had tried, to touch and play with you while you gyrated around his cock like your life depended on it, but he hadn’t been able to keep his concentration. 

You ended up doing it yourself, moaning out his name while you played with yourself. It probably hadn’t been the right thing to do, to close your eyes and fantasise about him taking you like he used to, it probably hadn’t been the right thing to describe the fantasies to him in vivid detail either. 

V had just been moaning uselessly, writhing underneath you while you described how you wanted him to spank you with his cane, to fuck you with it. How you wanted him to slam so hard into you that you were worried you would break. That you wanted him to tie you up, restrain you and make you beg for his thick cock to slide between your lips. 

You had come so hard around him that you hadn’t been able to move. Your body gripping him like a vice until he had no choice but to lose himself underneath you.

When he came there had been a surge of energy, his hair had turned white while you watched on with horror through pleasure glazed eyes. You heard Griffon beating his wings behind you, Shadow making a low growl in the back of her throat and the strange sliding of earth that signalled Nightmare’s materialisation somewhere outside.

V had passed out from all of it. From his own release and the release of his familiars probably. His head tilted back and to the side, body relaxed but chest heaving. His tattoos pulsed with colour, fading from dark to white to dark as pieces of his skin cracked and fluttered like ash around him. 

You watched him unmoving as his cock softened inside of you, as tears slid down your cheek. 

Even Griffon had been silent and without a useful quip as he watched his master’s failing body. The inky darkness returned to V’s hair, but Shadow and Griffon stayed out. 

There was silence, awkwardness, sadness as you lamented that maybe, that might be the last time you would ever have V in this way. 

Griffon landed on your shoulder and you pulled him to your chest. Sobbing into the side of his scrawny neck while Shadow hopped on the bed and curled around you. There was a shared understanding between you, a feeling of loss.

You had stayed like that until the wet pooling at your thighs became uncomfortable, until Griffon began to wriggle in your arms and V began to shift underneath you. 

You had curled up in bed, Griffon and Shadow beside you and waited for fitful sleep to overtake you. 

And now you were here, watching the man that you loved in the soft light of the morning. Worried that today would be the last time you would ever see him alive. 

V began to stir and you knew you only had a moment until his eyes would open. You started blinking back the tears that had appeared without your knowledge and prepared yourself to face the day.

You had to be strong for him, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Comments and Kudos Loved  
> Come and find me on Twitter and Tumblr as TehRevving


End file.
